Oniro: Son of the Oni
by darthritter86
Summary: Strangers appear in Kaede's village claiming they wish to rid it of the menace, Inuyasha. Among them is infamous character from Japanese history, Oda Nobunaga. The other is a boy with the strength beyond even a demon's and past shrouded in mystery. What trials await our heroes when dealing with Oniro.
1. Last Labour- Bringing back Cerberus

Note: This is set about the end of Season 1 and the beginning of Season 2. Read & Review.

* * *

The sun shone high in the blue sea of the sky, beaming down it's rays across the vast wilderness of Sengoku era Japan. It was nearly untouched paradise of greenery and flowers, far from the sprawling metropolis of Tokyo 500 years from now. And where a select few knew of the country's future progressive, Asanga was blissfully ignorant of it all. As he watched fluffy clouds drifted overhead, the dark-haired boy jammed the last dango into his mouth and bit it off it's skewer. This was the eighth skewer of the little dumplings Asanga had finished, tossing the wooden stick into the small pile he'd made beside him. With a sigh, the boy lounged back on the wooden bench and patted his belly. Stopping at this road-side rest stop was Nobunaga's idea...one of his few good ones. The doughy nobleman was on the other side of the bench, lying across it, with cup of tea resting on his chest. His silk kimonos were stained from the beverage, leaving dark faded spots across the teal fabric. Of course, the boy should be one talk about Nobunaga's robes. Asanga's own short kosode was a deep brown, but he was sure it was a light tan at one point in it's existence. The leather armor over his chest covered most the boy's kimonos, any how, with lovely red-silk thread inlay running over it. A nice piece, as was the shin-guards on his legs and wrist-guards on his arms that Asanga had also taken from the dead samurai.

"Hey..Nobunaga... " The nobleman said nothing, only replied to Asanga with loud snore. The boy cursed, gnashing his teeth, and barked at Nobunaga, "You worthless shit! Wake the fuck up!"

If the nobleman didn't hear the youth, he surely felt the emptied tea cup hurled at this skull. The ceramic cup burst into thousand tiny pieces upon Nobunaga's head and the noble grasped this temple as he fell to the ground. "The fuck! What's the hell's wrong with you, Asanga!"

"The village, remember." The boy stood up, stretching his back, then crossed arms as he turn to glare at the man. "It's final going to end, Nobunaga. And I have to say, it hasn't come soon enough."

Lifting himself off the ground, the nobleman shook his head in agreement, "Yes..I concur. It has been a long journey and our trials will soon be at an end, my friend." Nobunaga's eye twitched as he flicked a shard of cup still sticking to the tip of his nose. "Oh, and by the way..It's fucking Nobunaga-_dono_! I will not stand for commoner, like yourself, to refer to the great Oda Nobunaga in so familiar a fucking way."

"Go eat shit, Nobunaga! Not even after a hundred years would I give you such respects, you out-of-shape slob."

The two suddenly laughed happily at their personal joke. Putting up with each other on their long quest, the two had many similar quibbles, though they didn't end quite the same. "Hey!" The two broke from their laughter and look to the doorway of the little rest stop's shop, spy as to who was calling for their attention. A large middle-age woman was stand there, with her hair tied down under a white scruff and a fiery glare pointed the duo. She bellowed at them, "Which one of _you_ is going to pay your tab?! And what about me tea cups!"

"Good madam, you needn't fret over such trivial!" Nobunaga retorted with a wide smile, "My vassal will come shortly with my money purse. Then you will be paid handsomely.. and we can all get the fuck on with our lives."

"Like you said before.. but you said it an hour ago." The shop woman walked over to the two, fury building quite apparently in her features with each step she took. "You said some similar two hours before that. And when you first came, you promised a whole weight of gold in exchange for starting a tab for the two of you. Stop messing around, already! I want my money!"

"What do you want me to do, you fucking unpleasant woman! My gold's down the road, still, with my fucking vassal! Do you expect me to travel with it on my _person_..in these times where bandits and highwaymen roam the country side!"

"Oh! _YOU_!"

The reared her head back in pain as she turned away from the duo to escape the sight of them. Before Asanga knew what was happening, his companion scooped up his swords from atop the bench and dashed down the road at full speed. The boy blinked for a second, too shocked to catch his senses at the moment, but as soon as the shop woman turned to back to cuss the two out again he quickly took Nobunaga's lead. Grabbing his Kanabo war club, the youth made a b-line for the road and pumped his legs as hard as he could to catch up with the nobleman. _Nobunaga could always get the lead out when he really wanted to_, the boy thought to himself as he smiled. With Kanabo securely strapped to his back, Asanga finally catch up with the noble. "Are you ever going to think your plans through, you twit!" He called out to Nobunaga as they ran.

"You can shit on my planning process when you have sufficient rank to! Ha ha!"

Asanga snickered and replied, "Well, I hope your _planning_ is going to be good enough when we reach that village."

"Let me just say, I have gave the matter much thought. The old village of Kikyo-miko asked our lord to assist them with their yokai problem...it was too bad the whole deal was left to us clean up."

"It doesn't matter." The boy stated with a tone of determination, "I'll defeat this Inuyasha and earn my freedom back! Even if I have to drag the demon by his fucking ears the whole way back to Kiyosu... ..."

* * *

The day was reaching it's end as the setting sun turned the sky and the land a bright tinge of orange. The celestial orb would soon retire for the night, and Kagome hoped to do so as well. The group had just dealt with an incident at temple where the modern-world girl's sohei friend, Miroku, was born and raised. He had returned to have his _Kazaana_ healed by the monk who ran the temple, Mushin, but the old sohei was possessed by a demon and Naraku sent a horde of yokai to kill Miroku. If Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha hadn't arrived when they did, their young monk friend would have been torn to threads. It was a rough time and everyone just wanted to rest after the whole ordeal..however, the girl from the future-world had school to go to and thus they all went quickly back onto the road to Kaede's village and the Bone-Eater's well. It was hard being a teenager with middle-school and homework, but with fighting evil yokai and searching for jewel shards piled on top of it.. Kagome felt like she wanted to scream.

Cruising through the forest on her cherry blossom pink bike, the girl watched Inuyasha jump from treetop to treetop in a blur of red and white. The dog hanyo was sulking and keeping his distance from Kagome as he was angry that they were returning to the village, once again. Truely, he was annoyed that the future girl was returning to her own time. It would take hell or high water to make Kagome to come back to the Sengoku era, especially since she'd miss so much school this time around. _At this rate, I'd be luckily if I can graduate middle school_, she thought as her teeth clenched together in fret. _At least this will give Miroku some well needed rest. He needs it to fully recover from the battle we had._ Looking back at the two trailing a ways down the road, Kagome smiled as she saw Sango and the young sohei walking together. The taijiya girl was trying her best to keep Miroku company, warding off his advances while being mindful of the monk's injuries. However, there was only so long before she would pop, and sure enough the sight appeared of Sango glaring hotly down at the freshly pummeled monk's head.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, wondering if Miroku would ever learn, when suddenly a long sigh from a tiny soul brought her attentions to the basket on the front of her bicycle. The youngster kitsune, Shippo, opened his sleepy eyes and greeted the girl with a smile. "Good morning, Kagome." He related, whipping the dullness from his eyes.

"More like, _'Good Evening'_!" Kagome snickered happily, "It's practically night-time, Shippo. You've slept most of the trip!"

"What?! I didn't mean to do that! The last thing I remember was watching the clouds move by..and then I closed my eyes for a minute and..."

"It's all right. We're nearly there.." The Tokyoite girl saw a hill approaching and started to pump her legs hard to push the bike over it, "Just over this rise and we'll be apply to see the village."

As the crest of the hill neared, Kagome pushed her leg muscles with all the energy she could muster. However, try as she did, bicycle's speed slowed until it was almost to a halt. Confused, the girl turned back and saw the extra tonnage weighing her down. Just as she was about to yell at the unwanted baggage sitting cross armed and cross legged on her backpack, he spoke to her, "Why is it that every time we're making some sort of progress, you have to run off back to your fucking '_school_' place of your era?"

"You make it sound like I've got a choice!" The girl retorted fierily back at Inuyasha, "Girl's from my time go to school and that's all there is to it."

"That's why your time is so fucked up! You go to places without any good reason to be there! I say, that this _school_ can go to hell!"

"Leave her alone, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried to the hanyo in defense of modern-times girl, "Kagome's studies from her own lands are more important than you'd ever understand! Someday, she might become a great scholar with all the studying she's does!"

"A great _scholar_? Feh. Please... "

Kagome clenched on her brakes, pull the bike to a stop atop the hill with a view of Kaede's village in the dying light of the day. Propping the bicycle up with one leg, the Tokyoite girl glared at Inuyasha with homicidal eyes. "Just what do you mean by _that_?!" She inquired, hotly.

"... ..." A pregnant pause developed between the two as the half-demon boy gathered his thoughts. "I..I didn't meaning it like that. I was just saying-"

"You were just saying _**what**_!" Kagome demanded, interrupting the hanyo's words, as she reached boiling point.

"You just can't be a scholar, okay!"

Inuyasha blurt was the last straw. Thrusting her hand out, Kagome made a quick shove right into the boy's chest enough so to start him stumbling. As a half-demon, Inuyasha had a incredible sense of balance that would allow him to easily regain his position on the bicycle. However, the girl didn't care if it was enough to push the hanyo off. She just didn't want to break her bike.. "**Osuwari**!" Saying the word, the bead's around Inuyasha's neck activated and sent the boy into the ground, face-first. The earth shook a little as a mighty thump was heard, and thus the hanyo's punishment was complete. With another heavy sigh, Kagome rode off and left the half-demon in the crater his skull had created.

The four continued on -with Inuyasha catching up soon enough- and entered the village that had come so much a home. The peasants greeted the heroes, simple people who worked the fields day in and day out. Kagome and her friends were valued protectors to the villagers, along with Kaede, the aged and sagely miko. A young girl approached them, waving and sending a happily beam to the heroes, "You've returned!"

"Emiru" The Tokyoite girl replied as she stopped her bicycle. Shippo shyly peeked his head from the bike's basket, having gotten a small crush on the little girl. She smiled down at her and asked, "How have you been since we've been gone?"

"Oh, very good. But guess what! We have visitors to the village!"

The young sohei stepped up and voiced his thoughts, "Visitors to this impoverished village? And so far off of the main way... it seems quite odd... ..."

"Maybe their merchants who've lost their way and stumbled on the village." Sango offered as any explanation.

"Come, Kagome-sama!" Emiru grabbed Kagome's hand just as the girl finished propping up her bike with the kickstand. Pulling her along, the little girl exclaimed, "The new comers are having dinner at Lady Kaede's house!"

The young Emiru lead the way, the future-world girl in her grasp as the others followed. All accept for Inuyasha, however, who made his way for his favorite tree in the village to continue his sulk alone. Kagome watched as he left them and sighed, noting to herself how childish the hanyo could be. _And I thought teenage girls were suppose to be my little brother knows when to give it a break! _As the young girl pulled Kagome closer to Kaede's hut, she catch upon conversation going inside with one very loud talker, "These sandals..fucking spectacular! The best one's I've ever owned! I can have a pair sent to you from Owari...hmm?"

"A kind offer, m'lord." Kaede was heard saying in reply, "But such luxuries are wasted on us in the country."

"Yes, of course. With the shitty lives you simple folks live it's a wonder how anything you own hasn't turned to fuck..." As Emiru yanked the Tokyoite girl into the hut, she couldn't help but wonder just who was this outrageous man that the old miko was talking to. Almost every other word he said was some profanity. He could give Inuyasha's bad mouth a ran for it's money. The young girl pulled the straw drape aside and Kagome saw the boorish man who had being talking, sitting across from Kaede and her pot of steaming tea. The man was a noble, from what she remembered nobles looked like from the history books. The cut of his hair and clothes was definitely high-class, but top of his head was greasy and was in desperate need of cleaning. Plus, his kimono was soiled and stained more so than from simply traveling on the roads. He was just a _slob_.

Kaede turned to the Tokyoite and gave her a warm smile, "Ah, Kagome. I had expected ye to return for another three days."

"Well, we decided to come back early. I have a test back in my-"

"A-HEM..!" The man cleared his throat loudly, interrupting Kagome sentence, but said nothing more as he sipped from this tea cup.

"Yes..." The old miko sighed and rolled her one eye, "Allow me to introduce ye to our village's esteem guest. He is a noble from the land of Owari, of the Oda clan."

"_Oda_..?!"

"Don't play me down so fucking much, woman!" The noble cried as he burst up, smashing the cup he was holding against the floor. Kagome blinked as he flung his arms out in boastful gestures, pounding is fist on his chest in a macho display, "I'm the great samurai of the south..scholar of the east.. champion of the north.. and sex-symbol of the west! The prefect-being, Oda Nobunaga-dono!"

The future-world girl was speechless, took shock to even gather herself. Thus, it was truly a surprise when she heard another speak out from behind her, "You, idiot! You haven't even been to half of the those lands, and suddenly you're their _champion_ and fucking _sex-symbol_?!" Kagome twisted around catch sight of a boy sitting next to the door, arms and legs curled around giant wooden war-club. The kosode he wore was old and tattered, as was his leather armor that seemed a little too big from him. Not to say that he looked short..but his arms looked like tree trunks coming out his torso. The blue of the boy's eyes were as deep as the ocean, but as soon as Kagome noticed them he turned his head to side and retorted to the man, "Oh, I give up... "

"Why, every time I meet a beautiful young maiden, you have to cock-block me, Asanga!" Oda exclaimed, "It doesn't matter if I'm lying! I could have gotten _fuck_! You know, when I'm ruler of all Japan, I'm going to appoint you to Ministry of Cock-blocking! You've been doing such a fucking great job of it today!"

"What is all the commotion from in here, about?" Miroku asked as he appeared through the doorway. Sango came in after the sohei, her titanic boomerang taking up much the tiny hut.

"Sango-san, sohei!" Emiru related to the two cheerfully, "You came just in time! The lord's appointed his new Minister of Cock-blocking!" Miroku gasped as the taijiya looked down at the young girl in bewilderment. Blinking once, the confused Emiru inquired, "What does 'cock-blocking' mean?"

Kaede moved in quickly and ushered the young girl out of the hut. Kagome sighed, happy not have to go through such a unpleasant talk with the child. Suddenly, a thought dawned on the girl as she turned back to Oda Nobunaga. _The_ Oda Nobunaga! She slapped her hands to her cheeks and she giddily related to the noble, "Y-You're..really _Oda_ Nobunaga, aren't you!"

Oda stared at Kagome for a moment, then a big grin sprung across his face, "So, someone has realized my greatness! It's about fucking time and quite over due."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it! You're famous!" Her eye noticed that the yellow of her giant bag on Miroku's arm and rushed over to it, retrieving her social studies book from innermost reaches. The four soon were all gathered on the floor around book as Kagome flipped through it's chapters for her desired pages. The boy Oda called Asanga kept to were was before, watching the group fuss from the distance. With the page found, pointed her finger down to a picture in the middle of it and related proudly, "That's you, Nobunaga! Five hundred years from now, you'll be remembered as a great daimyo that reunified Japan."

"Oh..." Oda started down at the picture, a detailed portrait of the man with a bushy mustache under his nostrils. He looked on in wonderment, touching his hand to his nose as he pondered aloud, "...is my nose really that big... ...?"

"I think it give you character."

"Your era truly is amazing, Kagome." Sango said as she studied the book, "It's too bad you don't have any information about Naraku and Shikon no Tama in one your tomes."

Kagome sighed and sadly agreed with the taijiya. She must of spent a whole day's worth of time skimming through every history book in her house without a single reference to dog hanyos or magic wells. Even her grandpa's fairytale books were a dead-end. "It's probably safe to say that any text that does exist now, will be destroyed at some later date." Miroku related in sagely calm tone. He had obviously gave the matter a great amount of thought.

The female taijiya nodded in agreeance, "It would make sense in these times of war and poverty."

"Yes, yes. I concur...these days war would destroy such documents." Oda added with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?"

"... ..."

"You don't...do you..."

"Nope."

Kagome giggled and as the sohei solemnly snickered, "Even Inuyasha knows not to talk big if he can't-WHOA!" Miroku exclaim cut his word's short as the boy, who had been quitely listen to the four from his corner, grabbed the monk by his robes and lifted him up to this feet.

"Did you say, _Inuyasha_?!" The sohei blinked at Asanga, but said nothing. Sango stood and made her Hiraikotsu ready to launch at the attacker as Oda and Kagome watched in shock. The boy was shorter than Miroku, but his iron grip on their friend forced him to bend his head down to him. "I'll ask you again... You mention the name, Inuyasha. Do you know where the fucking hanyo is hiding?"

"Asanga! What are you doing?!" Kagome related, then turned to Oda to ask him, "What's wrong with him? What does he want?"

The nobleman was silent, merely closing his eyes and shaking his head. Just then, Kaede returned to the hut and gasped as she entered past the straw-drape. Oda saw her and said, "So, what you said about the half-demon was true, old woman."

"Aye, it be the truth." The aged miko replied, then turned to Asanga, "I beg ye, forsake thy mission! If not for the good work's Inuyasha has done, then for ye own lives! Inuyasha is as power as any full-blooded yokai."

"Ha...is that right." The boy snickered and released Miroku, letting the monk drop to the floor. Walking to the door, Asanga took hold of his massive war-club and related aloud, "Well, at least it wouldn't be as boring as I thought it was going to be."

Pushing the drape aside, the boy left as rest watched on in silence. With a heavy sigh, Oda pulled himself up and went to follow his young companion. Hesitating at the doorway, the nobleman looked back to the others with a tired smile, "I'm sorry for my friend's fiery demeanor.. please don't hold it against him. It is why they call him, _Oniro_... the Son of the Oni... ..."

* * *

The golden sky shone past the leaves as Inuyasha laid silently on the tree branch. It was a spot that the hanyo had often went to after he was _woke-up_ by Kagome, on the edge of the villagers' rice fields. From there he could see every filled water paddy as they reflect the falling dusk's light, like miniature seas set in large earthen squares. Inuyasha thought it was all such waste of time and effort for just some rice grain. The half-demon preferred the forest, it's smells and it's foliage. The villagers.._humans _would clear away the forest to dig more rice paddies, build more houses, claim more of the land, and all for what? For it all to turn to what Kagome's world was like. It was the _future_, he guessed... ...

"Damn, woman..." Inuyasha thought aloud, "Why do you have to keep leaving for? What's so great about your era that you can't just stay... ?"

Sighing, the hanyo dropped his head back on the tree-trunk and felt the pull of the earth on his hanging arms. Suddenly, a small body plopped onto his stomach and half-demon groaned in frustration. "Inuyasha!" Shippo squeaky voice related, "Can't you stop pestering Kagome about her going to school?! She wouldn't _sit_ you as much, then."

"Feh.."

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The little fox yokai slapped his tiny hand down on Inuyasha's chest, "You know that you can go to Kagome's world whenever she's over there. If you miss her when she's gone, just see her that way!"

A fierce growl rumbled in the hanyo's throat and he grabbed Shippo by the scuff of his pelt, "Listen, _you_! I don't miss her while she's gone, I just don't like sitting around here when there's still jewel shards to find! And if you don't mind.. keep your fucking _advice_ to yourself!"

The small yokai scrambled in Inuyasha's grip, insisting to let him go, but the hanyo thought he'd should shake him up a little to knock some knowledge into the little pest. In the middle of the Shippo throttling, the half-demon's ears flickered up as they heard approaching footsteps. Inuyasha sat up as his other senses burst to life to detect the advancing one. The little fox blinked at his friend as Inuyasha placed him on the tree branch. Just as he heard, the hanyo saw a person walking up the path to the tree. A human, telling by the scent, but a stranger. He certainly didn't seem familiar to the half-demon's eyes, with his leather armor and giant kanabo club resting on his shoulder. "Who's he?" Shippo asked aloud from beside him. Inuyasha wondered the same thing.

The stranger reached the foot of the tree and looked up to the two. "Are you Inuyasha?" He asked, a small smirk gracing his features.

"Who want's to know?!" The hanyo barked back in retort.

"Look, if you're not Inuyasha, don't tell be that pipsqueak there is... I wanted more of fight then him."

"_Pipsqueak_!" Errupted Shippo, "I'll have you know, I'm a power full-yokai! Unlike Inuyasha, here-"

"So..you are Inuyasha." He related with a grin.

The hanyo jumped down from then branch, landing before the stranger. Looking over him, Inuyasha could swear he seemed a couple years younger than even Kagome, though his physique bulged with muscle. "I'll give you this one chance, kid.." He said to the young stranger. "I don't know what you have against me, but it isn't worth _dying_ because of it. Is it?!"

Chuckling, the boy wasted not another word and swung his giant kanabo from his shoulder at an amazing speed. It flew down to the ground and smashed a crater into the earth, leaving just a half-second for Inuyasha to dodge the weapon. Leaping away, the hanyo blink in surprise at how quick this young stranger could swing the massive wooden club. Landing a ways from the boy, the half-demon watched in a readied stance as the boy lifted his heavy kanabo with one hand and pointed it at Inuyasha. "I'm going to defeat you and drag your sorry-ass back to Kiyosu!" He proclaimed to the hanyo with cocky air about him.

"Feh..no fucking chance of that..."

Jumping at the boy, Inuyasha slashed his claws to develop a few shallow cuts to his chest. However, the hanyo's razor claws met nothing but air as the boy twisted around and knocked his kanabo's pummel into the half-demon's head. There was quite an amount of force behind the blow and Inuyasha hit the ground rolling a couple yards. The hanyo's senses pick-up the stranger coming and he turn to see the boy racing towards, club reared up and screaming a war cry. Managing to leap away in time, the kanabo slammed in the ground and sent a thousand chucks of rocks into the air. Inuyasha slashed the chucks coming for him and dropped down into one of many rice paddies. _This is __**serious**__!_ The half-demon thought to himself, _Those blows could break every bone in my body!_ He touched the back of his head, where the boy's pommel connected, and felt the warm liquid coming from the swore spot. It normally took a lot to break through the hanyo's skin, Inuyasha knew, but the boy merely used his brute force. The half-demon growled in frustration, psyching himself up to fight. A fanged smiled appeared across Inuyasha face, happy that he could cut loose after all.

With another battle-cry, the boy launched himself at Inuyasha with his great kanabo swinging in the air. The hanyo grabbed the Tessaiga hilt on this belt and pulled mighty sword for it's sheath, transforming the blade as it went, and leapt to meet the stranger in midair. The two giant weapons slammed into each other with a great thunder, sending a small shock wave from their clashing. The Tessaiga powerful fang-pounded metal braced the simple wood and iron studs kanabo, the war club without a single scratch from the contact. Inuyasha gasped, _The Tessaiga didn't cut through it!_ The hanyo was sure his mighty sword would be able to slash apart human's club, but the kanabo stood firm. As they landed down into the rice paddies, their weapons still clashing against each other, Inuyasha begin to push. With all the power of the half-blooded son of the great Dog General, the hanyo pushed at the boy and his kanabo. But the boy didn't move. He matched Inuyasha for every ounce of strength the half-demon could muster.

The young stranger smiled from behind his massive war club, "You know..I thought you would be strong than this, Inuyasha!" With a powerful yell, the boy thrust foward and the hanyo was pushed back across the muddy rice paddy.

_He's over-powering me!_ Inuyasha's mind screamed as he slid further back, _How is he doing this?! I can't smell an bit of yokai in him! What is he!_

The half-demon broke his sword away, quickly rearing Tessaiga back and swung for the boy's midsection. However, the young stranger countered with swing of his club, then pulled kanabo up to deliver a two-handed bash. The boy's movements were so fast, Inuyasha could only hold up his sword to block the coming blow. The Kanabo hit with tremendous force, sending shock waves down the hanyo's arms. Before Inuyasha knew what was happen, the boy launched his knee into the half-demon's groin. The suddenly sharp pain dropped the hanyo's defenses long enough the young stranger to smash his war club into Inuyasha's side and send the half-demon flying. He barreled across the rice paddies, covering the hanyo in mud until he rolled to a stop. Inuyasha struggled to his feet, wet dirt clinging to his body.

"This guy.." The hanyo thought aloud as readied himself. The young stranger walked towards him, slow, swing his kanabo about in the air. "This guy can't be mortal..but he isn't a demon, not an ounce...! What is he!?"

* * *

Author's Note: I tried to approach this with the idea that I'm translating the dialog from a Japanese manga. So the italic '_you_' means 'temae', which is a rude way to refer to someone. I didn't follow it diligently, so that it was little easier to read, but I really like how it came out. I had fun with it.

Review if you want More Chapters!


	2. Credits

Credits

_Inuyasha _(Sengoku Otogizoshi InuYasha) manga was original created by Rumiko Takahashi, characters related to the manga series are copyrighted to her

_Inuyasha_ anime adaptation produced by Sunrise, Inc. animation studio, characters related to the anime only are copyrighted by them

This is an non-profit project using characters from the above mention _Inuyasha_ franchise for the propose of entertainment


End file.
